


瘾

by momoko_futago



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Out of chapter?, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, 内射, 围观自慰, 强迫性行为, 洗脑/精神控制
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoko_futago/pseuds/momoko_futago
Summary: 3P和轻微三观不正，其他避雷要素详见Tag。看看就好总之慎入👀🚫上升真人别挂雷就行🙏🏻🙏🏻🙏🏻🙏🏻（久违的写了车 并且还是第一次写你蓝的车（想给日足+一丶丶热度（第一次投稿AO3有点紧脏😖还是有望姥爷们的支持（至于为何是南哥左 因为他是南野帝王啊（划线
Relationships: Gaku Shibasaki/Yuya Osako, Takumi Minamino/Yuya Osako
Kudos: 2





	瘾

**理智被沦陷的感觉是什么？**

**像是一种上瘾的药物，吞下去后便迷于其中，无法自拔。** **为了享受这一切，除了服从命令之外，别无他法。**

**要是能够早点觉察到这一点，我就不会被陷入至此啊。**

伴随着一阵微弱的喘息声，棕发前辈似乎带着残留的反抗意识，想结束这一切的春梦，可是在先前的命令下不允许他这么做。他只好继续享受着全身被两位后辈所品尝的待遇，其意识任由他们二人慢慢啃噬，直至化成一具空壳。

“岳......拓实......”大迫的精神已经崩溃、啪啪声的后穴被二人不停地抽动着。他发出虚弱又黏腻的声音呼唤着二人的名字，身体已经被弄成属于他们二人的形状。双眼逐渐因为急切的想要摆脱这个梦而下意识地流下了泪。

**如果我还是沉浸于那种说不出的快乐的话，那就只能对大家说声抱歉了......**

晚餐过后的房间，南野轻抚着大迫的棕色短发。大迫瞥视了身旁年少的人一眼，在暖色的灯光下衬托出了头发的光泽。 “Sako君的头发好香。”南野开口说道，“是用了什么样的洗发水才变得又香又柔顺呢？”

大迫温柔的眼神看着南野闻着自己的头发，似乎是在无意之中挑动着南野的诱惑神经，让南野为之心动，似乎给他来了个下马威的机会。随即下令道：“把身子转到我面前来。”

大迫很快听从南野的命令，将身子转至对方面前。清秀的面庞、纤细的腰加上高挑的身形，尤其是脖颈以下的部位极具诱惑力，让眼前的人有着想抚摸的冲动。正当南野准备伸手去摸眼前人的身体时，这时大迫开口道：“如果我不再是代表的一员，你会挑得起重担吗？”

大迫温柔又略带有磁性的嗓音，让南野的心头一颤。这让他壮了胆，他咽下口水，边伸手将其放在前辈腿上、边故作镇定的回答：“我会的，因为我也是A代表的王牌啊。”说话间他的手已经慢慢地爱抚着大迫隔着运动裤的性器位置。

听了南野的答话，大迫再次露出了温柔又欣慰的微笑，“那就好。虽然你不是我的替代品，但是我相信你能够超越我，成为最强的支柱。”

南野再次被大迫的声音和温柔的微笑有所动心，他的眼神直勾勾地盯着那张慈母般的脸庞、停下了刚才的动作。过一会儿南野换了个双膝下跪的姿势，脸凑近大迫的耳边、手下的继续做着刚才的爱抚开口说道：“要是我以后永远都不会再为你助攻了，你该怎么办？”

这一番话似乎触动了大迫的神经，接着他很快就发现自己的身体被人动了手脚。南野那大幅度的爱抚动作，让对方因敏感而发出了呻吟声。马上就感觉到不对劲的大迫，很快推开了后辈，阻止他这一出不雅之举。但就在刚挣脱的那一刻，外面传来了一阵敲门声。南野听了很快回应门外的人，“进来吧。”

门外的人转动了门把，便踏进了这个房间。二人一眼看看那个人——是岳。岳的出现让南野起身、并扬起嘴角欢迎他的到来。可大迫一见到岳过来了，很快做出反应，立即从床上站起，抓住他的手臂想逃离南野身边。可没想到对方见状也做出反应，一手迅速抱着大迫纤细的腰，似乎想阻止他开门逃跑。

**怎么回事？岳他为什么会对我这么做？难不成他是被拓实或是某人控制了，所以才阻止我离开这里？**

正当大迫心想那些问题时，岳早已牵着大迫的手把他带回南野身边。看着似乎一脸得意的南野、又看着岳冰冷的眼神，让前辈有些不知所措。“这是干什么？”但身后岳却对前辈发起了命令，“自己到床上坐下。”

“诶？” **岳他......为什么会来到这个房间呢？或许......** 迟疑的大迫望了一眼南野。 **可能是跟拓实合谋好的？**

大迫的视线很快引起了南野的注意，他并没急着让大迫到床上。而是问他：“你其实是知道我和岳君合作，计划把你搞到手的吗？”

“诶？”大迫有些不解，但也似乎印证了自己预测的想法。随后转过头对岳问道：“这是真的吗？”结果接近于意料之中，大迫露出略显惊讶的目光望着他。

岳点点头，承认了这一事实，“我知道你的心里同时喜欢着我和拓实，所以你好像是在纠结着到底跟着谁是吧？”岳说话间的每一个字，让前辈的不安似乎在此刻油然而生。在他的内心中确实喜欢着岳和南野，也烦恼着在将来要从这两个人之间二选一，但从未想过三个人在一起的打算。

犹豫一会儿的大迫不知接下来该说什么话。伴随着不安的他只好听从岳的命令，自己缓缓的坐在床铺上，摆出两手撑床、双腿放直的姿势。 南野看着对方乖乖的听从其命令感到满意，便上前贴近大迫、并舔舐前辈的耳朵，两手还揉着他的胸部：“果然Sako君一听人家的话就很听话呢。”

这句话听得大迫增加了耻度、不安感似乎猝然消失，夹杂着低沉的娇喘回应南野：“你说的对。”可他到刚才的话并不是出于自己的想法。

此时的岳也没闲着，他也靠近大迫对面，手指挑起前辈的下巴、没多久就缓缓地拉下前辈的口腔，随即和他交换了一个吻，这一吻让对方来了个猝不及防。失去焦距的瞳孔直直盯着岳的视线使其无法动弹，也逐渐感觉到自己的额头正冒着冷汗和心跳加速。口腔里能感觉得到岳刷牙过后的薄荷清香。在这又深又漫长的交缠下，拉出了淫靡的银丝。

大迫大口喘着粗气，似乎恢复理智的他举起手背擦着嘴角的口水，很不情愿地看着眼前的岳。 **明明我喜欢着岳、岳也喜欢着我，可为什么我会摆出这幅不安又不甘心的表情来？** 可在这个时候身后的声音让他不由得打颤：

“你多久没发泄过了？”南野贴近前辈早已湿润的耳朵这么问道。这问话让大迫陷入沉思当中。 **都是因为拓实的错……！可是实在不敢相信，岳他对我和拓实的爱意，真的不在意吗？**

心里一番腹诽和沉默过后的大迫定下决心，无暇顾及南野的问话。他再次询问着岳：“岳，我再问你一遍。”他咽下口水停顿了一句，“我对拓实的喜爱之情，都被你看在眼里了吗？”他一字一句都是冷静又小心翼翼的说着。

前辈坚定的眼神对上了岳那温柔又冰冷的眼神，试图引诱对方开口回答。没一会儿，岳语气平淡地发出了下一条命令：“你把腿张开，我就告诉你的回答。”

这让大迫有些愣住了、加上南野依然在揉着他的胸部，在喜欢的人面前，他不得不听从命令，把自己的腿僵硬的分开。岳看准这个时机，趁着前辈的腿完全分开之际，冲上前把他的运动裤卷成三角裤，这让大迫看着眼前的人顿时有些惊慌失措。

“前面不是跟你说了吗？你喜欢我还是喜欢拓实，我都不会介意、拓实也是这么认为的。”岳一边闻着黑色布料隔着的性器、一边两手爱抚着大腿的内侧，回答了前辈的疑问。

**怎么会...！** 被岳的动作所敏感到，他反射性的发出呻吟。 “你既然两个都喜欢的话，为什么我们三个人不能在一起呢？”拓实赞同岳所说的话，他隔着前辈的上衣，恣意的爱弄着对方早已发硬的乳头，“既然你该说的话都说完了，那接下来就得进入正题了。”说罢南野开始对大迫下了命令：“用你的手伸进你的性器里，自慰给岳君看。”

听了这句的话，大迫心头一颤，理智猛然间被电流侵袭。虽然手可以活动了，但是要在喜欢的人面前做出下流的动作着实感到羞耻。这让前辈的精神像机械般的挣扎着。紧接着他又感觉到下面有点湿湿的，原来是岳在舔自己的性器，看来是要迫不及待地看着前辈自慰的样子。随即乳头的爱抚和性器舔舐的敏感让他羞耻地发出了呻吟。 听着前辈发出的呻吟声，南野十分满意地含着他的耳根说道：“我并不讨厌你淫荡的样子哦，放心地去做吧。”

**好吧......为了你们，我知道了。** 觉察到二人都在催促自己手淫，在其动摇下，大迫终于失去本能理智。他拿起左手，去伸进自己的性器里。发现了这个情形的岳便立马停止了其动作，将手放在对方的小腹上轻轻爱抚着，让他发出急促的娇喘声。岳的视线瞥着辈那撸管的手，随即移至那张逐步失去理性又充满羞涩和情欲的脸，有种忍不住再贴近他的冲动。

“岳......”这时大迫缓缓开口，“爱抚让拓实来，你只要看着我自慰就行了。”

身后的拓实听了这句话，心中兴奋不已。他另一只抚弄乳头手转移至前辈的小腹爱抚着，以示答应了前辈的请求。这样一来大迫加大了撸管的力度，眼睛直勾勾地盯着岳， “岳......看着我......这是我给你的一份心意。”大迫大口喘气，起伏的胸部以及前戏让性器早已洪水泛滥，他那湿润的手和潮红的脸所散发着羞涩的雌性气息，使他更加享受性爱带来的快感。

岳静静地看着理智被侵蚀而撸管的前辈，大迫也隐隐约约地发现岳的裆部已经勃起了帐篷。他的嘴里含糊不清地吐出什么话来，撸管的手速更快了、好像是急着想要射出更多的样子。

大迫急促的样子让岳看在眼里心知肚明，但他还是需要很多的时间去欣赏前辈自慰时的媚态。并且有身后的南野的爱抚，想要射出来只是时间问题。

看着岳一动不动的样子，大迫已经饥渴难耐了：“拓实......多摸摸我......快让我射出来......”他撸管的手已经是疲软的状态了。

“你下面明明都这么湿得这么厉害，怎么会射不出来呢？”南野调笑地爱抚大迫性器上的淫水。紧接着他的这一摸，让大迫发出不小的娇声，性器里精液也随之射出。

南野很及时地把精液射在了自己的手掌上，看着手掌上沾上的精液，他露出了满意的笑容。随之伸出舌头品尝这位前辈前锋的精液。大迫好奇的把视线转向对方的手掌，可却被对面的岳叫住：“不许看，快把你身上的衣服脱了。”

大迫温顺的对岳说“是”。他离开南野身边，以极其诱惑的动作在他们二人的面前把自己的衣物脱得一丝不挂。随后背对着二人趴着身子，色情地舔着自己的手指、依然还是摆着诱惑的动作，用自己的手指扩张着后穴。

“岳......快点，快射到我屁股上。”大迫催着已经勃起的岳命令道。

岳看着前辈做出让他满意的动作，当然没有拒绝的理由。随即很快就脱下自己的裤子，把自己的性器插进大迫的后穴，没一会儿精液就射在了内壁。

感受到了内射的快感，大迫瘫软地趴在床上。南野的注视大迫后穴外的水痕，不由得啧啧称赞。 **平时明明是一副认真又温柔的样子，想不到在我和岳君的调教下竟变得这么乖巧和淫荡。**

“Sako君。”南野下令，“过来伺候我或是岳君的阴茎。”

大迫很快起身听从其命令，贴近岳的身边，抚摸着岳的温热性器、温柔地亲吻龟头后将其含入口腔内。一副动情又精神涣散的脸让南野忍不住上前去亲吻他的脸颊，还不忘给个表扬：“真乖，就这样保持下去。”

趁着前辈在给岳口交时，南野便舔舐前辈的后穴，算是当做刚才的奖励。大迫的内壁依旧湿润、还多了些松软，让南野轻松地把舌头吸入里面，搞得含着性器的Sako闷声叫得舒服连连、连同自己的性器也射出了不少的精液，粘在身后的人的手掌上。

南野一手抓着臀部继续吸舔后穴，一手则在精液润滑的作用下加大力度撸管。多亏这双重敏感，前辈那张动情的脸便更多的露出享受的表情。

长时间在湿润的口腔里含性器，让岳搞的舒服不已，于是温热的液体至大迫的口腔内发泄而出。接着他张开更为湿润的口腔、发出甜腻腻的娇喘声，脸也早已染上潮红。 前辈已经渐渐地适应这种缱绻的感觉，他迷糊地亲吻着岳的胡子，还不忘撸动岳尚未疲软的性器。此时他并未觉察到南野刚才厉声的命令：“Sako君，给我过来！”

大迫听到后辈的命令，停下了手中的动作、视线乖乖地转向后者，来到了南野的身边。接着南野又说：“你应该知道接下来该做什么吧？”

“我知道。”大迫“嗯”地点点头，接着自己转过身，摆出要准备插入的爬行姿势。南野盯着大迫的后穴，不由得爱抚了几下，就让前辈呻吟连连。

“要是Sako一直保持这种状态的话，”岳上前一手捧着大迫的那空洞又淫乱的脸，使后者不情愿地把脸转开，“说不定会把我和拓实搞的欲仙欲死呢。” 此时南野的手指已经插进前辈的内壁抽插着，还对岳说道：“这具性感的身体要是一直侍奉着我们，那还多好呀。”

说罢，南野露出自信的微笑。 二人说话间那冷淡和温柔的语气，使大迫下意识地咬着嘴唇。脸上流露出大写的不甘。

**理智被沦陷的感觉是什么？**

**像是一种上瘾的药物，吞下去后便迷于其中，无法自拔。为了享受这一切，除了服从命令之外，别无他法。**

**要是能够早点觉察到这一点，我就不会被陷入至此啊。**

伴随着一阵微弱的喘息声，棕发前辈似乎带着残留的反抗意识，想结束这一切的春梦，可是在先前的命令下不允许他这么做。他只好继续享受着全身被两位后辈所品尝的待遇，其意识任由他们二人慢慢啃噬，直至化成一具空壳。

“岳......拓实......”大迫的精神已经崩溃、啪啪声的后穴被岳的性器不停地抽动着，发出虚弱又黏腻的声音呼唤着二人的名字，身体已经被弄成属于他们二人的形状。双眼逐渐因为急切的想要摆脱这个梦而下意识地流下了泪。

**如果我还是沉浸于那种说不出的快乐的话，那就只能对大家说声抱歉了......**

他抱着懊悔的心紧闭双眸，强忍地接受了自己脚踏两条船的事实。

翌日清晨的浴室，三人继续享受着昨晚的那场春梦；大迫舔舐着岳和南野的龟头、还不忘一同吸吮着咸湿的味道，没一会儿二人的精液也随之射出前辈的口腔里。

岳拿起浴花放在前辈的龟头上，水紧接着也打开、洒落在后者的性器上。岳一手摸着大迫的头发，嘴唇贴近他的耳边夸赞道：“刚才的表现不错，这是给你的奖励。”他停顿道，“接下来的话你就用那湿润的口腔，继续给拓实口交吧。”

**对不起......**

前辈的目光定睛在年少的后辈的目光，像是定下决心似的。

**我已经不能再回头了......对不起。**

“好的，我明白了。”

**是啊，在我心中。我一直想和他们永远的在一起——**

昨夜的羞耻感完全消失。在被后辈们的脸庞以及性格所吸引下，自己的微笑、自己的温柔、自己的认真、自己的各种身音，还有自己的肉体——一切都心甘情愿地被后辈们所占有。 前辈娴熟地舔着、含着、亲吻着年少的后辈的性器，在后辈的性器上留下一道淫靡的银丝。后辈满意地捧着前辈那双目无神又温柔的脸庞，一把将其拥入前者的怀中。还有年长的后辈，也从身后温柔的抱住了他纤细的腰。

“我爱你，岳，拓实。想和你们永远在一起哦。”感受到二人温柔的爱意，前辈呢喃道。随即也吻上了两位后辈的嘴唇。

**去沉浸在上瘾的爱当中。**


End file.
